Separate
by del.josandra
Summary: Selamat ulangtahun, Hyung! Aku mencintaimu! - kaisoo - yaoi - bdayfict


**author : SachiMalff**

**disc : they belong to themselves**

**pair : do kyungsoo – kim jongin (kaisoo) and others as cameo**

**warning : yaoi – manxman – bahasa ada yang tak baku – garing (di dedikasikan untuk ulangtahun uri Kyungsoo)**

**...**

**Separate**

**...**

"Kyungsoo, bangun."

"..."

"Hey, Kyungsoo, bangun, kubilang."

"Hm..."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo banguuuun! Kita ada jadwal pagi ini!"

Pemuda mungil di atas tempat tidur itu menggeliat malas. "Aku bahkan baru sejam tidur, _hyung_!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kukira kau sudah terpekur di sana sejak jam sepuluh malam?"

Menggeram rendah, Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau Jongin terus mengirimiku pesan tak penting?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "pantas saja."

Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, juga dengan mata yang masih menyipit malas, Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. "Apanya?" tanyanya.

Seakan tak mengerti dengan reaksi yang diberikan _dongsaeng_-nya itu, Chanyeol kembali berujar. "Tentu saja, bukankah ini tanggal 12 Januari?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "_Oh crap_! Pantas saja Jongin terlihat dalam _mood _yang tak baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

**21.02 waktu Barcelona**

"/at/jonginiekji : _hyung _/at/kyungiedodyo ! Kenapa _mention_-ku yang terakhir tak kaubalas?!"

Kyungsoo, dengan malas, menjawab _mention _dari Jongin. "Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin."/at/jonginiekji : _hyung _/at/kyungiedodyo ! Kenapa _mention_-ku yang terakhir tak kaubalas?!""

Beberapa detik kemudian, _mention _yang lain sudah penuh dengan balasan lagi. Bukan dari Jongin, sih, melainkan dari para Kaisoo _shipper_.

"/at/kaisooaddict: gyaaah mereka _real_!"/at/jonginiekji: _hyung _ /at/kyungiedodyo ! Kenapa _mention_-ku yang terakhir tak kaubalas?!""

"/at/jonginniekyung: _I'm bleeding_ _omfg they'r cute_!"/at/kyungiedodyo: Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin."/at/jonginiekji: _hyung _ /at/kyungiedodyo ! Kenapa _mention_-ku yang terakhir tak kaubalas?!"""

"/at/anaknyakaido: nikah aje buruaan ah keburu chansoo _sailing _neh asdfghjkl"/at/kyungiedodyo: Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin."/at/jonginiekji: _hyung _ /at/kyungiedodyo ! Kenapa _mention_-ku yang terakhir tak kaubalas?!"""

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya imajiner. _Dasar fujoshi_ zaman sekarang.

Dan tak lama kemudian, _mention _masuk lagi. Kali ini dari Jongin.

"/at/jonginniekyung: setidaknya kau membalas pesanku T-T"/at/kyungiedodyo: Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin.""

Selang beberapa detik saja, fans mereka malah me-_retweet mention _itu.

"/at/fanbasedyoshi: mungkin mereka mau kencan."/at/jonginniekyung: setidaknya kau membalas pesanku T-T"/at/kyungiedodyo: Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin."""

"/at/yadongjongsoo: atau mau ence-an?"/at/fanbasedyoshi: mungkin mereka mau kencan."/at/jonginniekyung: setidaknya kau membalas pesanku T-T"""

_Apasih?_ –batin Kyungsoo. Dan iapun membalas lagi.

"Pulsa sms habis."/at/jonginniekyung: setidaknya kau membalas pesanku T-T"/at/kyungiedodyo: Tenggelem sama _mention _fans, sori, Jongin."""

Nun jauh di London—Jongin cengo.

_Mention _lagi-lagi masuk.

"/at/squishydyo: bias gue kere T.T"/at/kyungiedodyo: Pulsa sms habis."/at/jonginniekyung: setidaknya kau membalas pesanku T-T"""

"/at/anekdotkaisooh: sini nomer lo, gue isiin pulsa."/at/kyungiedodyo Pulsa sms habis.""

"/at/kyungiedodyo: cek _dm_"/at/anekdotkaisooh: sini nomer lo, gue isiin pulsa."/at/kyungiedodyo Pulsa sms habis."""

Nun jauh di sana, pemilik akun anekdotkaisooh mimisan sambil ngutang pulsa ke konter terdekat.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini sebuah sms masuk. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin?

**from : Jong**

hyung_, kita tinggalkan saja _mention _twitter. Terlalu penuh._

Kyungsoo mengetik kilat.

**to : Jong**

_Ok._

Tring! Pesan masuk.

**from : Jong**

_Singkat sekali, sih _hyung!

Kyungsoo, memutar matanya.

**to : Jong**

_Apa lagi?_

Tring! Pesan masuk lagi.

**from : Jong**

_Ya apa kek. Aku kangen _hyuuuunggg~ _kyaaaa_

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. Ada apa dengan 'kyaaa' yang terakhir itu?

Dan seperti itulah—Jongin selalu mencercanya dengan sms sampai pukul empat pagi.

_**Flashback end**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok menuju dapur apartemen yang mereka tempati sementara. Di sana sudah ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sementara Chen masih berkutat dengan televisi di ruang tengah.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun masih sibuk memotong sayur.

"Baekhyun..."

"Apa, Yeol."

"Roti panggangnya gosong."

"Oh," jeda lempeng, "buang saja."

Kyungsoo cengo. Apa-apaan ini!

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di dapur!" teriaknya nyaring.

Baekhyun—yang sedang memotong sawi—dan Chanyeol—yang sedang mengupas bawang merah sambil mengusap air mata—menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

"Memasak," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kalian memasak apa dengan roti gosong, sawi dipotong memanjang, dan bawang merah?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang sawi dan bawang merah yang ada di depan mereka, kemudian saling bertukar pandang. Sejurus kemudian, mereka menatap Kyungsoo sambil mendesah pasrah.

"Kami hanya mencoba memasak apa yang ada saja. Karena hanya ada roti, bawang, dan sawi, maka kami mengolahnya," kata Chanyeol sambil membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa tak meminta tolong padaku?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, lagi-lagi saling bertukar pandang. Chanyeol menyikut lengan Baekhyun, mencoba menyuruhnya bicara.

"Erm—"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. Ia mencium gelagat aneh ketika melihat Baekhyun yang balik menyikut Chanyeol.

"Erm—itu. Kami sebenarnya ingin memasak untuk ulang tahunmu." –dikatakan dengan cengiran lima jari khas Chanyeol dan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia berjalan melewati keduanya, membuang semua sawi yang berceceran—itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terluka—dan bawang putih yang sepertinya hanya ditusuk-tusuk saja oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menuju ke tempat pemanggang roti, membuang semua roti gosong di sana.

Selama jemarinya memanggang roti yang baru, ia berkata, "kalian takkan sebaik itu padaku sampai mau repot-repot memasak untukku dan bangun pagi. Ada apa?"

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"

Kyungsoo mendengus mencela. Ia masih berkutat pada rotinya. "Gelagat kalian kentara sekali, tahu?"

Nun di belakang punggung Kyungsoo sana—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menginjak kaki.

Setelah setengah jam—tanpa gangguan dan rintangan berarti—Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan roti selai kacang dan stroberi di atas meja. Iya, iya. Cuma roti selai akhirnya. Toh mau gimana lagi? Adanya cuma itu—batin Kyungsoo.

Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah duduk melingkar di meja makan. Maksudnya duduknya di kursi, tapi melingkari meja—bukan duduknya di meja secara melingkar.

"Hanya ini sarapan kita?"

_Twitch_! Kalau dalam _manga _atau _anime_, pasti di dahi Kyungsoo sudah ada perempatan dengan _background _hitam-hitam suram.

"Memangnya kau harap akan sarapan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencomot dua roti sekaligus.

"_Pizza _atau _burger_. Yah setidaknya _fettucini _atau _fusili_," lanjut Chen watados—wajah tanpa dosa.

_Twitch_! Perempatan imajiner Kyungsoo nambah satu lagi.

"Sukur-sukur ada _steak tenderloin medium_."

_Twitch twitch twitch_! Muka Kyungsoo jadi abstrak berubah jadi perempatan imajiner semua. Sekali tarikan napas, dan—"YASUDAH KALAU KAU TAK MAU MAKAN ROTI ISI! PERGI BELI SENDIRI SAJA SANA! MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU TEMPAT MAKAN DI KOTA INI HAH JONGDAE?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengkeret di kursi masing-masing. Sementara Chen masih bertampang datar.

Gila si Chen—udah kena semprot masih lempeng aje.

Dengan tenangnya, si Chen merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya.

/"_Good morning. Pizza Frenzie here. Would you like to buy the meals?"_/

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya—lebih ke bingung bahasa Inggris daripada gatal. "_Um—yes_, _yes. I like meals._"

Di seberang meja, Kyungsoo memicing tajam. Apa yang dilakukan manusia kotak satu ini?—batinnya.

/"_Okay. Please select your items, Sir. Would you like to take it away?"_/

Menyerah karena kosa-katanya sama sekali tak menemukan arti kalimat itu, Chen mendesah sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. "Tolong bilang bahwa aku ingin pesan _pizza_ padanya, Kyung. Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Najis." Kyungsoo merebut ponsel Chen kasar, kemudian mencoba berbicara dengan aksen _American_-nya, walau _grammar _-nya salah sih.

"_Oh—please send me two boxes of pizza."_

_/"Medium or Jumbo?"/_

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "_Err—Jumbo?"_

_/"Would you like to put an extra cheese?"/_

"_Em—no."_

_/"How about the topping? Would you like to put mushroom in it?"/_

"Apa aja dah penting gue makan _pizza_," jawab Kyungsoo gendok. Sialan. Mau makan _pizza _sepotong aje belibet amat.

Lalu panggilannya ia matikan. Nun jauh di sana—si pelayan mencak-mencak sambil misuh-misuh khas orang bule, seperti—_fuck, shit, bitch, damn, for God's sake_.

"Kyung?"

"APA LAGI?!"

"Kau belum memberitahu alamat kita."

Kyungsoo menatap Chen datar. "Oh..."

Lalu ia menghubungi restoran itu lagi—yang entah darimana Chen mendapatkannya.

/"_Good morning. Pizza Frenzie here. Would you like t—"_/

"_I'm Kyungsoo who called you two seconds ago. Um—I did not mean to end the calls up. And yes, please send me two boxes of pizza with no extra cheese or mushroom or seaweed or whatsoever. Please send it to Muvrere Hotel at Froste Avenue 324."_

Klik. Telepon mati.

Sejam kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap heran pada ketiga temannya yang makan seperti tak ada hari esok. Maklum, mereka kan makannya _bulgogi _mulu. Paling mentok ya _hot pot _atau _samgyeopsal_.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya memandangi tiga makhluk penyedot makanan itu, ponselnya berdering lagi. Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan ketika ia tahu bahwa itu panggilan dari Jongin, ia bergegas pergi menjauh.

"Halo?"

/"Halo halo, halo-halo Bandung?! _Hyung_ kenapa kau sama sekali tak membalas pesanku? _Mention _tak dibalas, kau malah membiarkan fans kaisoo itu yang membalasnya. _Postwall-_ku di facebook juga kaukacangi. Apa maksudmu _hyuuuung._"/ Dan setelah itu, nun jauh di seberang telepon, terdengarlah isak tangis disertai suara _srot _panjang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil memijitnya frustrasi. "Aku sibuk."

/"Sibuk apa?!"/

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Chen dan—asdfghjkl manager _hyung _yang kini malah bergabung dengan ketiganya, berebut tetelan sosis dan pinggiran _pizza_. "Memberi makan monster kelaparan."

/"Tapi kan tak seharusnya kau mengabaikanku _hyuuuuung_."/ –merengek lagi.

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu, Jongin-ah."

/"Kau iya!"/

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Jongin, dengar. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku memang benar-benar sibuk dan lelah sekarang. Tadi malam kau hanya memberiku waktu sejam untuk tidur karena kau terus mengirimiku pesan dan merengek minta kutemani. Sekarang kau memarahiku karena aku tak membalas pesanmu," jeda, Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, "_hyung_ sedang lelah, Jongin-ah. Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas lain selain menghubungiku? Bukankah kau bisa pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Sehun atau yang lain?"

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, menyadari bahwa perkataannya terlalu kejam. Ia sebenarnya tahu Jongin merindukannya. Tapi, ia tidak salah. Ia tak berbohong. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah. Jadwal padat dan Jongin yang setiap menit minta dihubungi bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Jongin-ah..."

_Klik. _Telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak.

Kyungsoo menunduk, mendesah pasrah sembari memandang telepon genggamnya. Jongin _ngambek_.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menggalau dengan jendela kaca besar di hadapannya, yang kebetulan di depannya ada air mancur. Ia malah sudah ancang-ancang mau _nyetel _lagu _soundtrack _film Cart yang dia nyanyikan sendiri. Pas banget buat suasana galau!

Baru juga Kyungsoo mau mulai galau, manager _hyung _sudah menepuk bahunya.

"Apa, manager _hyung_?"

"Kau istirahatlah."

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. "Huh? Bukannya kita ada acara pagi ini?"

Manager _hyung _mengangguk. "Memang. Tapi kau tak usah ikut juga tak apa. Hari ini hanya wawancara. Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah cukup."

"Maksudmu aku tak penting untuk diwawancarai karena aku pelit bicara, gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam. Aura membunuh khas _satansoo _keluar.

Manager _hyung _udah keringet dingin. "Bu-bukan begitu..."

Nun di belakang punggung Kyungsoo, terselip pisau lipat. Sementara di atas kepalanya, tumbuh dua seringai setan imajiner.

Manager _hyung _menelan ludah gugup. "I-itu... Jo—Jongin sedetik yang lalu anuin aku."

"Anjis ambigu _hyung_!"

"A-anu... maksudnya, Jongin sedetik yang lalu mengirimiku pesan bahwa kau disuruh tidur saja. Katanya kau kurang enak badan, begitu."

Kyungsoo terperangah.

Jongin?

"Jongin memintamu mengosongkan jadwalku, begitu?"

Manager _hyung _mengangguk.

Kyungsoo pundung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menyesal. Mendadak ia benci pada dirinya sendiri—bisa-bisanya ia membentak Jongin seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah—entah sudah kali keberapa ia mendesah hari ini. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Jongin hanya ingin berkomunikasi dengannya. Jongin pasti merindukannya karena tak bisa di samping Kyungsoo saat ultahnya hari ini. Apalagi besok hari mereka, dan lusa adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya. Kondisi _mood _Jongin pasti berada di titik terendah.

Dan Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin keruh karena telah membentaknya. _Great job, satansoo_.

Dan hapenya berdering—memecah keheningan di sana.

Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi dari hadapan manager _hyung_, karena ia tahu itu adalah telepon dari Jongin.

/"Ha—"/

"Jongin maafkan _hyung_." Kyungsoo menyela. Nadanya bergetar hebat.

/"_Hyung _apa ya—"/

"Maafkan _hyung _telah membentakmu tadi. _Hyung _tahu kau hanya kangen padaku. Maafkan _hyung_, Jongin-ah."

/"_Hyu—_"/

"Aku tak berniat kasar padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya rindu dan ingin ngobrol denganku. Aku—minta maaf. Aku baru saja tahu kalau kau meminta manager _hyung_ untuk menyuruhku istirahan dan mengosongkan jadwalku..."

/"_Hyung _ak—"/

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau tak ingin melewatkan hari ulangtahunku tanpaku. Aku seharusnya sadar betapa kau mencintaiku..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin parau.

Bisa Kyungsoo dengar kalau Jongin mendesah di ujung telepon. /"_Hyung..._"/

"..."

/"Kau bodoh."/

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis.

/"Kau bodoh karena baru menyadarinya, _Hyung_."/

"_H-hyung _tahu k-ka—"

/"Dan apakah kau sudah sadar jika kemaren malam aku meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _Hyung _agar memasakkan sarapan untukmu agar kau tak perlu repot-repot memasak untuk mereka?"/

"A—"

/"Dan apa kau tak curiga darimana Chen _Hyung _mendapatkan _hotline fastfood _kalau bukan dariku yang lembur mengecek di internet tentang nomor telepon _fastfood _di Barcelona?"/

"A—ak..."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. /"Dan—kutebak kau belum sadar jika di belakang sana, ketiga teman kita sudah bersiap dengan kado yang kutitipkan pada mereka?"/

Kyungsoo cengo. Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata melebar sempurna.

Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang—

Ia memasang wajah malas.

Ketiga teman idiotnya tengah ribut menotol-notol kue _tart _besar, sementara sebuah boks kecil tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kertas kado yang membungkusnya sudah robek sana sini, pun penuh dengan kotoran bekas _pizza _yang mereka makan tadi.

/"_Hyung..._"/

Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika suara Jongin terdengar kembali. "Y-ya?"

/"Walaupun kita berpisah sedemikian jauh, walau kau susah dihubungi dan _mention _kita penuh dengan _fangirlingan _kaisoo _shipper_, kau seharusnya sadar jika aku akan selalu ada di sana bersamamu, walau raga kita terpisah jauh. Walau samudra mencoba menghalangi, walau aku tak bisa berbahasa Inggris untuk bahkan bertanya di mana itu Barcelona... Seharusnya kau sadar dari awal, kalau aku akan selalu menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia."/

Kyungsoo tak ingin terlihat _girly _dengan cara mewek hanya gegara Jongin yang sok puitis dan sok romantis. Tapi—asdfghjkl! Kata-katanya dalam sangat! Kyungsoo hampir meleleh mendengarnya.

/"Kau tunggu saja, _Hyung._ Ketika kita sudah sama-sama pulang dari kegiatan kita masing-masing, aku yang akan lebih dulu sampai di dorm. Aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu dan memelukmu mengucapkan 'selamat datang _Hyung_!' seperti biasanya."/

Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan! Persetan dengan _image-_nya sebagai lelaki! Ia hanya ingin menangis!

"J-Jongin..."

/"_Uljima, Hyung_..."/

"..."

/"Selamat ulangtahun, Kyungsoo _Hyung. _Aku mencintaimu..."/

Bukannya menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu', tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa. Ia tertawa sementara matanya menangis bahagia.

Seharusnya dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau berpacaran dengan teman satu grup-nya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu melelahkan. Jongin itu manja, nakal, mesum, suka merajuk, suka molor, kalau makan tak pernah sedikit, suka mengganggu—dan kekurangan lainnya.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar dari awal, kalau ini semua takkan berjalan mulus-mulus saja.

Tapi satu yang ia yakin—Jongin adalah satu-satunya takdir yang mampir dalam hidupnya. Jongin selalu mencintainya, Jongin selalu ada untuknya.

Dan satu yang ia yakini—bahwa ia...

...mencintai Jongin lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sok polos.

/"Apa saja _Hyuuuung_. _Nado_, misalny—"/

"YAK! Kyungsoo lihatlah! Chanyeol menjatuhkan kuemu sampai tak berbentuk!"

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang melotot takut dan—

—sebuah roti tart yang teronggok hancur lebur di atas lantai.

"YA! MATI SAJA SANA KAU DASAR BEDEBAH BERENGSEK!"

/"_H- Hyung _k-kau... mengataiku a-apa?"/

Kyungsoo geragapan. "Ti—tidak, Jongin. Bu-bukan kau... Sungguh... Sumpah. I-itu karena Cha—"

/"_H- Hyung, _kau t-tidak mencintaiku? A-apa kau tidak suka kado d-dariku?"/ –dan isak tangis serta bunyi _srot _panjang kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya frustrasi.

Ya... Seharusnya dia tahu.

Berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin memang tak semudah angannya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**a/n : **happy belated bday _uri _Kyungsoo! Selamat ulangtahun _our squishy _Kyungsoo! Semoga cepet diresmikan hubungan sama Jongin-nya ya! /digamvar/


End file.
